zexalfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral
Astral is an emissary from the Astral World who is partnered with Yuma Tsukumo in order to obtain the 99 "Numbers" Cards which are actually fragments of his memories which got scattered when he entered Yuma's dimension. He normally resides in a special world within Yuma's Emperor Key, featuring a strange ship whose parts become unlocked as Astral collects more "Numbers" cards. However, over time, Astral learns his mission is to destroy Barian World. Appearance Astral appears as clear blue, fiery, energy being from the Astral World. His most noticeable features are his transparent body, a green motifs and blue jewels all over his body, heterochromic eyes with aspects alike to Dartz and Yubel, Mohawk curled up clear blue hair and pointed ear darling with earrings. Abilities Anime History .]] It was revealed that Astral fought Don Thousand few million years ago. The battle went on for hundreds of days and almost destroyed Earth. Throughout this battle, Thousand implanted in Astral a fragment of his malice, eventually born as a "Number". Eventually, the two collided and Astral became victorious sealing Don in the Barian World's Sea of Ill Intent as captive. Astral was later entrusted by Eliphas with a misson to Earth to acquire the Numeron Code before the Barians do and destroy Barian World in order to Rank-Up Astral World. Astral Saga When Yuma Tsukumo unlocked The Door, he opened a portal between the Astral World and his own, which allowed Astral to come into Earth, but some shock caused Astral's memories to break. Astral was then fused with Yuma. At the beginning it is revealed that Yuma was only one who can see Astral, making making others think he is a ghost. At the end of episode 8, It was mentioned the birthplace of Astral which is Astral World and his world is in great crisis. Also, he said that he was given the mission to protect the world, perhaps meaning that he was created solely for that task. In episode 10, within the Emperor's Key, Astral that his memories might have been done deliberately by somebody to scatter his memories, and wonders if the airship is meant to be some sort of message and why it would be in the key. During the Duel with Kite Tenjo, Astral surprised that the Kite's skills were even superior than theirs. When he was sure that Yuma would lose and he would disappear, Kite suddenly canceled the Duel. He was surprised by what happened next to Yuma, whose pride was seriously injured and even questioned about his spirit of Kattobing. This caused a great disappointment to himself and left him very depressed. Later when the fortuneteller, Fortuno, kidnaps Tori and the rest, Astral and Yuma come to the rescue, but the memory of their Duel with Kite comes back, the visions of which continue to haunt them. As Duel between Yuma and Fortuno continues, Fortuno pushes Yuma into a corner as he summons Number 11: Big Eye. Despite Astral's acceptance of defeat, Yuma's unwillingness of surrendering leads the two to unlock a new power. Later while searching for Yuma's Key, Astral learns more about Yuma's father, and his "Feeling the Flow" spirit that was born from a promise between the two. After easily recover "Number 96 Dark Mist " from unknown Duelist, Bronk Stone and Yuma had an argument. Later, when Bronk accidentally threw the wrench Key of Yuma, a kind of viscous tar out of the case of the Deck of Yuma clung to Yuma trapping and began to take control of Astral. Having gained control over Astral, Dark Mist manipulates and forces Yuma into a Duel against Bronk. During Duel, Astral assist Yuma to trick Dark Mist to help Bronk win the Duel. After Duel, Astral was freed and absorbed Number 96 once again. World Duel Carnival Saga Preliminaries Finals